Nobility of Ravens Bluff
The nobility of Ravens Bluff were the various noble houses that formed the aristocracy of the city. List of noble houses *Ampner—A rather undistinguished noble family from the country east of the city along the Fire River. *Balathorp— After this family made their fortune importing goods from the cities on the southern coast of the Sea of Fallen Stars, their influence waned in the mid–14 century DR in spite of its flamboyant, trend-setting patriarch Dunstan Balathorp. *Blacktree—The leader of this family, Lord Charles Blacktree. served as Field Marshal for the Ravens Bluff army during the war of 1370 DR. Following the conflict, the Blacktrees created ties with the Moorland family with Lord Charles' marriage to Lady Katherine Moorland. *Boldtalon—Despite heavy losses during the war, these landowners maintained their holdings thanks in part to support from fellow nobles and civil officials. In years prior, the Boldtalons had built a wealth of goodwill by dutiful service to their peers. *Cathone—A shadow of their former glory as of the year 1370 DR, this family had maintained respectable holdings despite losing their vast estate, Cathoniar, during the war. *Daraduks–This comfortably wealthy noble house was headed by Lady Amuinara following the death of her husband, Lord Iruiven. *DeSheers—One of the oldest families in Ravens Bluff, second only to the DeVillars, the DeSheers were known for their cunning and ruthlessness in business. *DeVillars—Along with the Moorland and Therogeon families, the DeVillars were among the homesteaders that settled the mouth of the Fire River. While perhaps not the richest, they were arguably and most influential noble family in Ravens Bluff. *Emmerdin—This family attained ennoblement thanks to the exorbitant riches of the thoughtful and cunning Lord Emmerdin. The family's Life Lordship cost Lord Em upwards of 2 million gp. *Flermeer—The Flermeers attributed their steadily growing wealth to sound investments in wagon-and-coach-building businesses. *Fleetwood—Lord Bremel and Lady Jurleena Fleetwood had six daughters who were quite studious and enjoyed intellectual pursuits. *Gultross—One of the poorer noble houses that built their limited fortune in fishing and shipbuilding enterprises. *Hawkdragon—A wealthy family, with diverse holdings throughout the Vast, that enjoyed a sterling reputation among the nobility of the city. *Hawkynfleur—Frivolous, arrogant and aloof, the Hawkynfleurs played into many of the stereotypes commoners held about nobles. *Indemmer—Careful and cautious with their investments, this family was viewed as being overly timid, often downright boring by their contemporaries in the nobility. *Leorduin—Although the fortunes of the noble Leorduin house rose and fell greatly in the mid–14 century DR, they had cunning, but cruel, leadership from their young patriarch Urgrave Augirt. *Liontower—Thoughtful and somewhat aloof, the noble family from Stormshield House brought in the lion's share of meat to the markets of Ravens Bluff. *Longbottle—Led by the former Regent of the Harbor, Lord Calvin Longbottle, this family had a long history in Ravens Bluff; one of their ancestors was one of the founding members of the Order of the Golden Rooster. *MacIntyre—Despite being looked down upon by their fellow Ravenian nobles as an empty title that was fading into obscurity, the MacIntyre/Rolands maintained strong ties to the civic officials within the city thanks to the good sense of the young Lord Russel Roland. *Minstrelwish—The only halfling noble family in Ravens Bluff, members of House Minstrelwish were blessed with joyous spirit and a great industriousness. *Moonbrace—Even though their wealth and power were somewhat meager compared to other noble families in Ravens Bluff, this long-ennobled house had a shared passion for combat, exploration, and venturing into the unknown regions of Faerûn. *Moonglow—While the older members of this noble moon elf family left Ravens Bluff during the Retreat, the younger Ravenians kept distinguished and influential roles throughout the city. *Moorland—Members of this founding family of Ravens Bluff had long-served as its devoted stewards and protectors, taking important roles in city politics and civic service. *Norwood—An old and extremely wealthy family, whose interests and investments within the city could be rivaled by few other noble houses. *Paerindon—To their fellow nobles, this family was seen as a throng of womanizers who hid behind the reputation and legend of a single dragon-slaying ancestor. *Palraedinor—Long-tied with the military of Ravens Bluff, this family attributed much of their wealth to armor- and weapon-smithing. *Quelemter—This wealthy family, who commonly practiced inter-marriage, had a sufficient number of affectations and a unique arrogance to garner a reputation as an odd and peculiar noble house. *Raphiel—Deeply ravaged by the war of 1370 DR, this historied noble house lost all six of their estates and over thirty members of their family to battle. Only a handful of them remained within the city afterwards, including the heir Argent Raphiel. *Skyhawk—A once-powerful family that, like so many others, took great losses in land and life during the war with Warlord Myrkyssa Jelan. *Sinaran—This moon elf family enjoyed prominent roles throughout Ravens Bluff, having lived within its walls almost since its founding. *Taldavar—An influential and well-respected family that enjoyed a sterling reputation among their fellow nobles. *Therogeon—A formidable noble house whose members served as commanders, generals, and monster slayers. *Thoden—This house enjoyed great success and influence during the early years of the Bluff but generally waned in importance during the 1300s DR. *Velgath—Never ones to stand out from the crowd, or ruffle any feathers, this family always kept a low profile, enjoying moderate wealth from investing in textile businesses. *Yarvandar—A standoffish, but self-sufficient family whose source of wealth was attributed to trade with the drow, via subterranean passages between their mountainside manor, Vandermere, and dark elf cities in the Underdark. *Zorden—This nautical family, whose holdings included fishing and shipping businesses, commanded a fleet of over sixty vessels. Appendix References Category:Lists Category:Lists of houses